Beautiful Tragic
by PolarSquirrel
Summary: So this is a book i wrote on Wattpad it is Emison Emison omg Emison ftw (it my seem like a fluff book at first but i put some more into it)
1. Ch 1: The Reunion

**APOV**

I stared wistfully at the picture of Aria, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and I. I let my mind wander as I traced Emily's face, and thought about her laugh, and how horribly I treated her after she'd confessed her feelings. If only I'd been able to tell her that they weren't one sided. I felt a tear roll down my face as the bus started moving, taking me farther from Pennsylvania, and farther from Emily. I looked out the window, staring at the passing shops and pedestrians, wondering why I felt these things. Why I, Alison DiLaurentis, was in love with Emily Fields, loveable, sweet, adorable Emily. I swallowed hard, realizing the fact that even if Emily was happy I was alive, she would never forgive me. She probably hates me, and that's not even mentioning the other girls. I shook my head, I can't go back, it's not safe. Even though I kept repeating that in my head, I stood up when the bus stopped. I still shakily put one foot in front of the other and walked off the bus.  
"Good luck." The old bus driver said with a smile. I returned his smile as the bus drove away, leaving me stranded on a curb, wondering what my next move was. Even though there were a million precautions I should be taking, I still found myself walking towards Rosewood, my feet carrying me the familiar way to Emily's house. _I'm coming home._

 **EPOV**

Spencer sat on my bed, her brow furrowed in thought. She was trying to decode the latest A message. I got up and walked to the window, I don't know what I was hoping to see.  
"Do you think Ali is okay?" I asked quietly. Spencer looked up.  
"Im sure she has other sources for money. If there was one thing Ali always had, it was connections." Spencer said. I know what she said was true, but I don't want to believe it.  
"What if we were her last one?" I asked.  
"Her last resort?" Spencer snorted. "Not a chance. Ali has been doing this too long not to have a whole web of connections and lies."  
"Spencer..." I whispered, my lip trembling. As much as I thought I had moved on, Ali being alive changed everything. With one, 'Did you miss me', it's like my heart has been ripped open and all those unresolved feelings had spilled out and clouded my mind. Spencer gaze softened.  
"Look Em, I know you care about her a lot, and we do too, but she always had an agenda with our secrets, and some hostility is deserved." Spencer said. I nodded. She was right, she held our secrets over our heads like dog treats. I shut my eyes, lost in thought.  
"You're right." I whispered.  
"I know." Spencer said. "And late. Toby's going to kill me." Spencer said getting up.  
"Have fun." I said with a smile. Spencer smiled as she walked towards the door. "Just, don't you think it's strange that she would use us to get her money when she could've used one of her many connections that never thought she was dead?" I asked. Spencer pursed her lips.  
"Maybe she's running low on connections and wanted to see if we could deliver if she really ever needed us." Spencer voiced her thoughts. "But can we talk about this tomorrow at the Brew with the others?" I nodded with a dim smile.  
"Of course." I replied as she shut the door behind her. When she was gone, my smile evaporated. I sat on my bed for a while before I stood up and walked slowly over to my bookshelf. My gut told me Ali would never come back, but my heart hoped otherwise. I ran my fingers along the dusty spines before I found the book I was looking for. Great Expectations. I flipped open to one of the many doggy eared page and traced the words that I remembered Alis voice so clearly reading to me in the library.

 _"I loved her against reason, against promise... against peace, against hope, against happiness... against all discouragement that could be."_

I shut the book and held it close to my heart as I slowly walked over to my bed and sat down. A tear fell down my cheek as all of the memories rushed to my mind and a sad smile made its way on my face. I heard my door shut and I looked up quickly, my hand reaching for a weapon. Before I found one my jaw dropped and I gasped.  
"Ali?!" I exclaimed.  
"Em, oh god, I missed you so much!" She cried out as she ran over and threw her arms around me.  
"I missed you too, Ali.." I whispered into her hair. I missed you too."

 **Hey peoples of im here with the story i've been talking about for god knows how long! I'm actually still in the middle of writing this book on wattpad but Im going to end up with it all on here so I don't really have much to say and YES THIS IS EMISON BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT THIS IS MY OTP I DONT CARE HOW MUCH I SHIP HALEB OR DELENA OR WHATEVER EMISON WILL ALWAYS BE MY FAVORITE FAVORITE OTP IDC STOP JUDGING ME**

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this monstrosity don't forget to review because I will totally forget this exists LOVE YA BBYS


	2. Ch 2: insert clever name here

Ali pulled away quickly, her eyes wide and filled to the brim with tears. I scooted further onto the bed and pulled my knees to my chest, tears dripping off of my chin.  
"I know you have every right to hate me, after what I put you guys through, but I just needed to see you again, it took everything inside of me, every ounce of will I have, to stay away. I just couldn't bare the idea of never seeing you again." She said, blinking, causing the tears to cascade down her face.  
"I... Just, Ali..." I tried to talk but couldn't find the words to form a coherent sentence. Even after everything she did, I just couldn't hold it against her. After she made us believe she was dead, and put us through 3 years of hell, I still needed her here with me.  
"Oh god. You don't want me here. I just, I'll explain everything. No, no, I can't do this to you. " She whispered, her eyes a deep crystal blue. "I'll leave." She said before turning to leave. I jumped up and grabbed her hand clumsily.  
"No, Ali, please don't leave..." I whispered. "I want you here, it's just a surprise. A good surprise. You'd only be torturing me more by leaving." Ali smiled slightly before wiping her tears with her free hand.  
"You have no idea how much I needed your beautiful smile, Em." Ali said, her eyes brightening as I smile bashfully before realizing I was smiling and laughing.  
"And you have no clue how much I needed yours." I said, sitting on the bed and watching as Ali sat beside me. "But Ali we need to talk."  
"Yeah, we do. Listen there's a lot I need to apologize for." She said, her smile fading a pinch.  
"You can apologize when you see the others, I just... I wanna know before we bring them into this. I know you were running away from A. Does that mean it's safe. are you staying?" I asked. Ali looked down and bit her lip before she spoke.  
"I want to stay. I really do, and you don't know how much I mean that, but A is still out there, waiting, and oh god, I don't even know why I came back here." Ali replied, standing up and walking to the window. "The next bus leaves soon I think, I can make it I I leave now." I jumped up and grabbed her hand.  
"No Ali, don't be stupid. You're insane if you think I'm going to let you leave again. You came because being alone isn't easy. You came because you have Hanna, Spence, Aria here. And you have me, that's not going to change. Not now, not ever." I said, squeezing her hand as I grabbed the other one. She looked up at me, her eyes glistening. I smiled at her and then walked back to my bed, pulling her with me.  
"Emily..." Ali said walking over to me.  
"You're not leaving and that's final." I replied, sitting down with a smile.  
"No, no not that." Ali said with a laugh. "There's something you should know."  
"Should I be scared?" I asked jokingly. When Ali looked round nervously I tensed up. "Should I call the girls?  
"No." Ali said shaking her head. "We shouldn't tell them I'm here yet. Nothing is too final." She said. I nodded solemnly.  
"What did you want to tell me?" I asked. She looked at me playing with a string on her jacket.  
"Emily, I came back to town because.." She said, trailing off.  
"Yes?" I asked with a teasing smile.  
"It's not easy to say." Ali breathed, laughing a little.  
"Aliiiiiiiiii." I drawled out.  
"Emily, I came back to Rosewood because I'm in love with you." She said all in one breath. My eyes widened and I felt myself freeze in her gaze. All of my doubts vanished and every trauma Ali pushed our way erased itself from my mind as my lips curved up into a smile.  
"Alison, why were you so afraid to tell me?" I asked, standing up so I was right in front of her.  
"Because I haven't exactly made your life easy." Ali said with an anxious look.  
"Oh, Ali, well thanks for the confession. I mean, it's nice knowing my feelings aren't completely one sided." I said and watched as Ali's worried expression transformed into a huge grin. "Alison DiLaurentis... I am in love with you too."

 **Okay so next day post, what kind of life do I have? The answer is none. The only thing i've done all day besides whip this up is watch red vs blue on netflix all day and agh. So here is chaptah two my darlings! Since my summer is depressing and I have absolutely no life whatsoever, I might be updating frequently so yipee for you peeps! Don't forget to review and stuff and love me because I need your love WHEN EVERYTHINGS WRONG YOU MAKE IT RIGHT**

 **there are many things wrong with me, ps would you guys read a shrek fan-fic?**


	3. Selfish or Shellfish?

Tears fell down my already wet face as I felt Alison's arms tighten around me. I obviously love her, but after everything that's happened isn't it a bit too dangerous? What happens if A uses our feelings to hurt each other? What if I was he reason A got to her, I could never live with myself.  
"Alison.." I whispered as I pulled away. "I don't want you to leave, that's the last thing I would ever want.. but if you got hurt because of me, god, Alison I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, and if I was to blame...i wouldn't know what to do with myself."  
"Emily, what are you saying? I know how to take care of myself, I've been fine for this long, I think I can handle it." Alison replied.  
"No, I mean, If A ever uses me to hurt you, I want you to promise me that you'll think of yourself first." I said quietly.  
"You mean sacrifice your life for my own?" Alison asked slowly. I nodded after a second and Alison stood up. "I know that before i'd be capable of that without a second look, but now, Emily... I'd never be able to do that. If there is one thing that I can do so that we can be together and safe, I would do it in a heartbeat, no matter the cost. If I ever get hurt saving you or for you or whatever, don't blame yourself because I love you, and I might have selfish reasons for wanting you alive."  
"Like what?" I asked with a small smile.  
"Getting to do this.." Alison said before wrapping her arms around me and bringing her lips to mine. I felt fireworks explode in my stomach as our lips molded together, as if they were made for each other. She pulled away as I smiled bashfully.

I rolled over in bed, fighting a smile as I saw Ali there, looking all peaceful in deep sleep. I sighed burrowing myself further into the blankets as someone knocked on my door.  
"Yes?" I called out probably a little too loud as Ali's eyes popped open. I looked at her and then back at the door as my eyes widended in alarm. I quickly pushed Alison off the bed and sat up.  
"Emily?" Aria asked. As she walked into the room. "I just came to check up on you. I know it must be hard, thinking of Ali all alone and out of money. Spencer told me you were feeling a little sad and nostalgic. But you shouldn't worry, she has other connections, surley."

"Spencer said the **same thing."** I scoffed, said. Aria frowned.  
"Then it must be true.. But anyway back to the real reason I'm here. A threatened Spencer." Aria replied.  
"What? How?!" I exclaimed. Aria frowned, biting her lip.  
"She said if she didn't deliver what A wanted, then something horrible would happen to Toby." Aria said. I looked down. Toby... He was so nice and genuine. He helped me through so much, he didn't deserve to be in situations like this. I shook my head.  
"What does it want?" I asked.  
"That's the strange thing, A wants Alison. I mean, how could we find her if A can't?" Aria asked. My eyes widened and my mouth popped open.  
"I have no idea.." I whispered.  
"Well, Hanna is outside and we're going to meet Spence at the brew, do you wanna come?" Aria asked. I shook my head.  
"I'll meet you guys there." I said distractedly.  
"Okay." Aria said with a nod before turning and leaving.  
"Emily.." Alison said after a beat.  
"No." I said sternly, getting up and walking to my closet.  
"You don't even know what I was gonna say."  
"So you weren't going to try and convince me to offer you to A?" I asked, throwing a shirt over my tank top.  
"Emily, I don't want to cause anyone more harm."  
"It's not happening." I replied. "I won't let anything happen to you. Especially since you're here because of me."  
"But A already knows I'm here! How will anyone find peace if A is always one step ahead?!"  
"Because we have each other!" I exclaimed. "Just... don't do anything while I'm gone." I said quietly.  
"Aye aye, Captain." Alison said dejectedly.  
"You know what I mean." I said solemnly.  
"I'm not sure I do." Alison replied. "Why can't I help you guys? Why can't we give A what it wants for once, and just pretend like I never came back?"  
"I can't do that Ali, because I'm selfish. I'm so hopelessly in love with you that I can't fathom living without you. I'm so selfish that I's sacrifice the girls happiness, my A-free life, for one with you." I replied, my voice raised. After staring at Alis surprised face, I stormed out of the door before she could say anything.

 **S;fhjslkbdsljfbvjldbvlsjdvfdjhv here's another chapter! CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **I HOPEE YOU ENJOYED THIS HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A STORY PLS REVIEW SO IM LOVED**


	4. Ch 4 Woooodsssssssss

A million thoughts ran through my head as I fell onto Emily's bed, like why she wouldn't let me help her, or why she even cared about me. I couldn't leave to go find her without upsetting her further, she wouldn't want me to risk being found by A, but what else could I do? I slowly stood up before pulling up a sweatshirt from the ground and pulling the hood up over my head, and staring at the mirror. I've changed a lot since the end of the seventh grade, I was almost unrecognizable. But of course, I had the same blonde hair, although a little longer, and the same piercing blue eyes paired with my bow lips that I remember glossing with a million shades. I shook my head as I ran out the door and down the steps to the front door before I heard Emilys mom.  
"Emily? Is that you?" Her voice rung from the kitchen. I shut my eyes and swung open the door as I heard her steps getting closer, running out and hearing the door click behind me. I ran all the way to the park before I stopped, panting, because I had no clue where to look. The town had changed so much since i'd last walked the streets, and Emily has changed so much. I started walking slowly, and soon my feet were leading me while my mind was in the clouds.  
"Spence! No, I don't know where Ali is, If I did I would have told you." I heard Emily's voice sound.  
"Why don't I believe you, I believed you when you said Caleb wasn't helping you guys and that turned out to be a lie, A knows what's going on, Em." Spencer said with annoyance in her voice.  
"Well maybe she's with Aria, or Hanna." Emily replied.  
"Cut the crap, Em, we all know you were her favorite." Spencer shot.  
"Well she obviously can live without me." Emily said, sadness radiating through her voice. I stepped closer, a twig breaking under my foot as Emilys eyes darted to me and she gasped.  
"What?" Spencer asked, looking to where Emilys eyes were trained as I ducked. Sadness filled Emilys face as she shook her head.  
"I thought... I mean, A was standing there.." Emily trailed off.  
"Come on, lets go." Spencer said, leading Emily out of the woods.

I sat on the bed beside Emily as she furrowed her eyebrows. I hate seeing Emily so this way. She knew it was a threat that A had made a lot, but she refused to let A win, and she refused to let me sacrifice myself.  
"Em..'" I said quietly. She looked at me, finally breaking her gaze that was set on the wall.  
"That was stupid..." She whispered. "Leaving like that, it's not safe for you out there.."  
"I know." I said, hiding my shaking hands. I realized how ruthless A was when I almost was murdered. The truth was, I would be scared to death, if I wasn't to focused on staying alive. So I'll stick to scared senseless. "I just couldn't leave you out there, I had to fix it."  
"Then why would you stay here? I know you care about me, but why would you risk your life to be with me?" She asked, her voice raised an octive.  
"Because, Em, I _love_ you" I exclaimed, "I needed to see you! I needed to hear you voice and feel your touch. I'm surprised you'd even ask that question Emily." I said, a tear rolling down my face. "I knew what I was doing the second I walked off of that bus and I wouldn't have done it any different. A tried to kill me. So what? It's better to face death with your friends, who've had their fair share of A torture, then sad and alone." I said quietly. Emily shook her head.  
"But what if A hurts you?!" She shouted. "I couldn't live with that! With myself. If you died... Because of me, I wouldn't be able to deal. I already lost you once, need I remind you." Emily said. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her.  
"I won't let anything happen to me. Or you. We're going to defeat A, and then we'll be able to finally be happy." I whispered. She tightened her arms around me.  
"I would believe you, but you offered to give yourself up to A." She whispered. She pulled away slightly.  
"Well I changed my mind, Emily. I'm going to stay right here with you and hel you guys take down A once and for all." I said, a grin overtaking my mouth. Emily smilled as she as she pulled us both down on the bed.  
"I'm happy to hear." She said rolling over and smiling up at me. "Just wait until the girls hear." She said. My smile faded slightly.  
"I don't think they'll be as happy to see me." I said lying next to Emily once again. "Considering I'm the thing that would save Toby."  
"Of course they'll be happy. And Spencer... Spencer will protect Toby, hopefully. And if no, I'll use my magical awesomeness and persuade them to give you a chance, and keep Toby out of harm." Emily said with a playful grin.  
"Gosh, Em. I love you so much." I said. She smiled.  
"I love you too." She said happily. I leaned over and kissed her lightly before jumping up. "What are you doing?" Emily asked, laughing.  
"I need a makeover!" I said with a a grin reaching from ear to ear. Emily smiled. "I've been wearing horrible on-the-run clothes for too long!"  
"Of course." She said. I ran over and pulled her up, wrapping my arms around her.  
"This sounds so cheesy, but you light up my world.." I whispered.  
"It may be cheesy but I am a florescent light bulb." Emily replied.

 **HI SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATE MY DAD TOOK MY LAPTOP FOR TWO WEEKS! ANYWAYS AGH I HAD TO DO BANDCAMP EVERYDAY AND TWARS**

 **I HOPE YOU ENOJOYED THIS CHAPTER, WHICH IS BASICALLY A WHOLE DIFFERENT CHAPTER FOUR THAN ON WATTPAD... GOSH AHJ LOVE ME REVIEW PLESSS**


End file.
